


Pensées sur les vélanes (TRADUCTION)

by TheBiWhoLivedTwice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Coming Out, F/M, ace!Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiWhoLivedTwice/pseuds/TheBiWhoLivedTwice
Summary: Harry essaie d'écrire une dissertation sur les vélanes, ce qui l'incite à avoir une petite conversation avec Ginny.





	Pensées sur les vélanes (TRADUCTION)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thoughts on Veelas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423165) by [lunapuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunapuff/pseuds/lunapuff). 



> Note de le.a traducteur.ice :  
> J'ai adoré cette fic et je trouvais qu'on manquait cruellement de fics avec des personnages asexuels, particulièrement en français, du coup j'ai décidé de la traduire de l'anglais (avec l'accord de l'auteur.e bien sûr) pour pouvoir la partager avec le maximum de gens. Etant asexuel.le moi-même, j'adore l'idée qu'Harry soit asexuel, et je trouve ça totalement plausible. 
> 
> Notes de l'auteur.e :  
> C’est une scène incroyablement courte (et adorable j’espère) que j’ai écrite pour un.e ami.e sur tumblr car iel était genre « peut-être qu’Harry est asexuel » et quelqu’un lui a envoyé un message genre « EUH NON HARRY NE PEUT PAS ETRE ASEXUEL IL A UNE RELATIOIN AVEC GINNY. »  
> …Donc tient, personne anonyme.

Harry soupira et posa sa plume, abandonnant sa dissertation à peine commencée sur les vélanes.  Il jeta un regard vers Ginny qui lisait Sorcière Hebdo dans un fauteuil en face de lui. La salle commune était vide et il n’avait pas hâte d’écrire encore trente centimètres sur les vélanes et leurs… coutumes… bref. Peut-être que maintenant était un bon moment pour en parler ? Il se lança.

— Ginny, tu sais, euh… le sexe…

— Eh bien quoi ?

— Je… ne pense pas que j’en ai envie ?

— Vaut mieux pour toi vu que quelqu’un pourrait descendre à n’importe quel moment. Genre Ron. Ginny frissonna. Il te tuerait probablement. Et il me tuerait moi aussi. Mais surtout toi. »

Harry joua avec sa plume.

— Non, jamais. Je veux dire, j’en ai pas envie. Jamais.

— Oh, ok. Ginny tourna sa page pensivement. Moins de chance de meurtre. Mais maintenant je ne vais pas pouvoir découvrir Quel Animal Fantastique Représente le Mieux ta Vie Sexuelle. Je suppose que je devrai attendre le prochain numéro et me contenter de Quelle Chanson de Célestina Moldubec Décrit le Mieux ta Façon de Cuisiner ou je ne sais quel autre quiz débile ils feront la prochaine fois. »

Harry la regarda depuis l’autre côté de la table.

— Ça ne te dérange pas ? 

— Hmm ? Ginny leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils quand elle vit son expression inquiète. Bien sûr que non, espèce d’idiot ! Je veux dire, s’embrasser c’est toujours d’accord alors c’est bon. Soudainement, Ginny eu l’air inquiète elle aussi. S’embrasser c’est toujours d’accord, hein ?

— Ginny, ça fait des MOIS qu’on s’embrasse, évidemment que c’est d’accord.

Ginny lui jeta un coussin à la figure.

— Te moque pas de moi, je ne faisais que vérifier !

Harry lui sourit.

— T’es la meilleure.

— Et toi t’es un idiot, je pari que tu t’inquiètes pour ça depuis des LUSTRES.

Ginny fit des ronds avec ses mains, les mis devant ses yeux en une imitation approximative de lunettes et commença à parler d’une voix chantante qui était clairement supposée être celle d’Harry :

— Oh zut, je ne peux pas dire à Ginny que j’ai pas envie de coucher avec elle, elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre, c’est pas comme si Charlie ‘Qui à Besoin d’une Petite-Copine Quand T’as Des Dragons ?’ Weasley était son frère.

— Oh, dit Harry, se sentant un peu stupide. Charlie- ?

— Oui, mais ne le dis pas à maman, il essaie de trouver le courage de le faire.

Ginny se leva et jeta son magazine sur le fauteuil avant de faire le tour de la table et de se laisser tomber sur les genoux d’Harry.

— Les vélanes et leurs charmes ? lut-elle sur son parchemin en gloussant. C’est pour ça que tu as demandé ? J’ai pas de sang de vélane tu sais, tu es parfaitement en sécurité. Bien que je suis sure que tu te posais la question, vu ma beauté dévastatrice.

Ginny lui jeta ses cheveux dans la figure, et Harry rigola en les repoussant.

— Sérieusement, t’es la meilleure, lui dit-il.

Ginny lui sourit et l’embrassa. Ils se séparèrent précipitamment quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l’escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons, et Ron apparu en haut.

— Harry, cette dissert’ est une torture absolue, tu crois qu’Hermione voudrait bien- oh.

Ron s’arrêta et se tourna ostensiblement pour faire face au mur. Ginny soupira dramatiquement et se leva des genoux d’Harry, attrapant Sorcière Hebdo au passage et s’assis à nouveau sur le fauteuil.

— T’es traumatisé à vie maintenant ? lui lança Harry.

— La ferme, dit Ron en se retournant et descendit les escaliers. Ecoute, t’en as écrit quelle longueur ? La mienne est sans espoir, j’ai écrit seulement quatre lignes, et tu sais qu’Hermione est susceptible à propos des vélanes. Hé, tu crois qu’on pourrait écrire à Fleur ? Elle adore parler d’elle-même, je pari qu’on aurait de quoi écrire deux dissert’ avec une lettre d’elle…

Ginny fit un clin d’œil à Harry par-dessus son magazine tandis que Ron continuait à parler de stratégies pour ne pas écrire sa dissertation, et il lui fit un grand sourire en retour. Même avec la quantité de devoirs planant sur lui, ce n’était pas une si mauvaise journée que ça finalement.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça ferait super plaisir !


End file.
